Corsairs
'OOC News' Feel free to make this page look more apealling to the eye, but I would prefer this page to be written similarly to a news article, without biased views from different navies. The news section is readable IC, but the rest of the information is OOC only. The Corsairs are currently not accepting as of yet. 'd like to say that..once you make so many different ships...you run out of ideas, which is a bad thing. Especially if you dislike reusing a hull.... Alright, so having problems trying to copy my ships over from my ipod to my new iPhone. Nope, nope, nope, still having problems with copying my stuff over. This is a Majo problem for me... 'History' Pre-Dark Wipe Corsairs, a mercenaric fleet. They had originally, before what is now known as the Dark Wipe happened, been a fleet that has not waged major wars against another fleet. Many of their ships, were created to defend factories and facilities that might be attacked. With other fleets making themselves known, the Corsairs followed quickily in the technological arms race. Dark Wipe No one knows what had happened during the Dark Wipe. Not many survived it either. Entire islands, with facilities and factories disappeared, along with the ships that were guarding said islands. Many lives were lost, many years of research destroyed, never to be recovered. Ask the few remaining survivors, and they would all claim that those ships seemed to just collapse in on itself. With the Dark Wipe, it seemed the Corsairs disappeared along with it. The Return The Corsairs had returned, and was tangled in a war of some kind. This war was waged by the Uprising Retaliation, and what seemed to be the rest of the world. However, the Corsairs have not been idle over the past years between the Dark Wipe and the current time. Their naval crafts have been built, with survival into consideration. With these ships, the Corsairs will make itself known, and a name for itself, throughout the world. 'Current News' The Relics of the Fog With the Waters around becoming more and more agitated, with rumours of war going this way and that, the Corsairs have now started to rebuild sunken ships, this time with a Mental Model for an AI. Sunken ships, referring to any ships lost in previous wars, and/or been moved to the mothball fleet. News Projects on the Horizon! Several new and classified projects have been started. Eye witnesses are giving different stories. Some talk about a giant monster from the depths. Others talk about moving cities. Organic Ships? Eyewitnesses are currently talking and asking questions, about a thid project that the Corsairs are up to. Many say that they saw a massive tentacle reach out from the waters, and sink several Galleons already. Retrofitting and Renovating! Apparently, many of the warships within the Corsairs are be refitted, replacing the external turbines for internal combustion engines! 'Current Status and Relations' Current Status: Code 1-E Basic Information: Currently, most of the warships within the navy are being refitted. Otherwise, no predominant news has been announced. Contracted By: No One At War With: No One 'Corsairs Members' Fleet Admiral Kimiyosis: As the sole surviving commanding officer from Pre-Dark Wipe, he is now the Fleet Admiral of the Corsairs. He has broken many rules when it comes the shipbuilding, creating fascinating, yet devestating naval crafts. 'Corsair Fleet' Littoral Combat Ships: Small, agile boats, lightly armed, and usually unarmored. Usually very cheap to mass produce. *'Galleon:' A wooden battleship, from an era long forgotten. Do to the ease of mass production, these ships are seen in a large numbers everywhere. However, they are more of cannon fodder than real threats, unless found in groups of more than fifty. *'Panzerfaust(Requires Picture):' A small, but powerful LCS. Rther versatile, it is capable of handling different tasks, from harrassing larger ships, to air support, and even ASW. Frigates: Fast ships, combining light armoring and weaponry with high speeds. *'Transport Vessel F:' A Transport Vessel converted into a frigate. Retains some of its cargo space. Destroyers: The upgrade to frigates, these ships are usually armed with highpowered, but low space weaponry. Lightly armored, these ships also usually specialize in ASW. *'Transport Vessel D:' A Transport Vessel converted into a destroyer. Due to heavier weapons and armor, there is no space left for cargo. Cruisers: The all-rounder, with moderate armor, weaponry, and speed, in a cheaper package then the battlecruisers. *'Gunner Ski:' Built on the "Hydrofoil Ski" hull, this hydrofoil is built with enough firepower to wreak havoc on even battleships, and high tail it when it has lost the range battle. Submarines: Capable of diving underwater, and launching torpedoes from the depths. *'Cyanide:' This is one of the more volatile designs, second only to the Tsundere. However, it has still managed to sink a large number of ships. *'Proto-Swarm:' This is one of the more harder ships to command. If it had more armor plating, this ship could be counted as a hybrid submarinal battleship. However, the hull is still delicate enough to be a normal submarine with high caliber cannons. *'Dark Depths(Requires Picture):' This submarine has an actual air wing However, the size of the air wing is small enough to only be a distraction, therefore alloccating this submarine outside of the Hybrid class. Battlecruisers: A naval craft with the firepower of a battleship, but the durability of a cruiser. *'Nighthawk: '''A stealth based warship, designed as to confuse the enemies into questioning what its capable off. Recently upgraded, with more firepower. *'Weiss Fräulein(Requires Updated Picture): One of the twin "Maiden" ships, they are quite heavily armed, and has recently seen an upgrade. *'Schwarz Fräulein(Requires Updated Picture): '''One of the twin "Maiden" ships, they are quite heavily armed, and has recently seen an upgrade. *'Reign of Skittles: This ship was built, more as a joke, on April the first. However, that doesn't mean this ship doesn't have the capabilites to fight head to head with other ships. *'Incursio:' The most economically healthiest ship, in terms of capability to pricing. However, it has a low capability to tonnage ratio. *'Kraken Crawler: '''A new design, regarding a lightly armed battlecruiser. However, where its capabilities lie, are in the ramming strength, along with four side arms that skim along the surface of the seas. '''Battleships: The ships most commonly seen and used, by many navies around.' * Aircraft Carriers: Carriers are the naval launch site for aircrafts. *'Hope:' An Aircraft carrier that was redesigned to a floating city. Still retains the ability to launch airplanes as an act of defense. There are farms within the ship, including above deck. *'Hyperborean(WIP):' An experimental super carrier, still under construction. *'Transport Vessel C: '''A transport vessel that was converted into a small aircraft carrier. Not the most efective, but rather cheap. *'Pilot Ski: Utilizing the "Hydrofoil Ski" hull, this is the aircrat carrier sister of the Gunner Ski. Capable of launching planes, while lending out anti-air support to nearby allies. also has enough speed to outstrip other aircraft carriers. '''Hybrids: Generally a battleship with the ability to launch a small airforce. *'Hyperion(Requires Updated Picture):' *'Helios:' *'Hurricane:' *'Wraith:' *'Tsundere:' This project was the Corsairs' second successful 3-in-1 hybrid. The only thing preventing this ship from being labeled as a dreadnought, is its volatile nature. This ship has a tendency of...scuttling itself. *'Spiked Wave:' A battleship, with a small complement of aircrafts. What fully classified this ship as a hybrid, was the fact that it was designed to be a powerful battering ram. *'Double Hepta-Bay Carrier:' A revolutionary design, building the runways along the side, creating something similar to a skeletal wing. This desgin, allows it to fire its weapons uninterrupted by launching aircrafts. *'Raven's Nest(WIP):' An experimental battlecarrier, currently still being built. *'Edelwiess(WIP):' A experimental battlecarrier, meant to be the secondary flagship, when the dreadnoughts are not around. Currently being built as of this moment. Dreadnoughts: Extremely powerful ships, usually hybrids. Almost never used in real combat, unless one requires total annihilation of the enemy. *'Quasar:' One of the most powerful ships in the Corsairs' fleet. It has come to a point where even the Fleet Admiral has declared the use of this ship in any operations other than for self-defense, is a war crime. With the firepower and armor of a dreadnought, the airforce of a full carrier, and the speed of a cruiser, there will be nothing left standing in its way. *'San Martin:' A strange and yet revolutionary design. Unlike most battlecarriers, where one has the carrier deck below all the armor and naval guns, the San Martin has the Runways above the cannons, not unlike a protective canopy. *'Loki:' A rare hybrid of a ship. The ability to launch planes and still put up a good fight against a battleship is impressive enough, but what really makes this ship lethal, is the fact that it can dive. Yes, it is the rare submarinal battlecarrier! *'Tonbokiri:' Adeptly named the "Slicing Dragonfly", this ship actually lacks any sort of air force. The real reason why this ship is labelled as a dreadnought, is due to an experimental weapon. This ship, is actually raised upon two "skis". Within these these skis, there contains an experimental Wave Force Gauss Cannon. Any ship by the force of the entire strike, is utterly destroyed. In every test, there has been no survivors. *'Tsunami:' Massive enough to create waves of its namesake, this collosal carrier has a massive airfoce, also with a complement of 46cm cannons to boot. What makes this ship unlike the rest, is the fact that this ship has the ability to charge straight through a large number of torpedoes, barely scratching the paint. The Tsunami has been adaptly nicknamed, the Unsinkable. *'Artanis:' A super carrier, designed to hold and launch hundreds of planes in as short of a time as possible. This may be a pure Aircraft Carrier, but due to its size and armaments, it is labelled as a dreadnought. *'Sovereign(Requires Picture):' A very deadly dreadnought, equipped with two Wave Force Gauss Cannons. Originally designed to be an upgrade to the Tonbokiri, the designed veered from that concept, and was created as a ship of its own. *'Fire-Fall(Requires Picture):' A super carrier, combined with massive and numerous large-caliber cannons. However, due to shipyard restrictions, the ship has reached it's limit, and is unable to be completed. Fortresses: These are large platforms, whether mobile or not. *'International Naval Station:' This is the International Naval Station, which is where diplomatic meetings are made with the Corsairs. However, there has been occasions, where someone has launched an attack on the INS during a meeting. Due to that arising proble, the Corsairs has armed the INS with defensive equipment. Where the INS really shines however, is the lack of surface area for torpedoes to impact. Raised on nine pillars, the INS could be said to be almost flying. *'Rapture:' An immobile, small airbase, with a moderate sized air force, and moderate firepower. However, this airbase is far from useless. This airbase, may not be able to move like the Mobile Command Center, but it can dive! *'Mobile Command Center:' A very, very dangerous ship to be engaging in combat with. This is basically a massive horbor that can move. With a large enough airforce, two escorting battlecruisers, and ever a submarine pen to boot, this Command Center will never be sunk, before all other enemies have been annihilated. *'Overlord(WIP):' The classified project being built and protected by the hybrid ships. This massive paltform, with be the bane of everything, whether it be on land or air. *'Tiro Finale(WIP):' the classified project being built. This massive platform, is armored to the extreme, with enough room inside to harbor every ship in the Corsairs, while having room to spare. This ship is built as a precuation against any WMD that could be fired within the world of BSC. Also will become a true Mobile Headquarters of the Corsairs. Fleets: Multiple ships grouped together, similar to squads or escorts. *'Armageddon(WIP):' A very powerful battlegroup, meant to succeed the Corsair's Armada in terms of both speed, firepower, and armor. currently all ships are being built as of this moment. *'Typhoon's Patrol:' If being engaged in combat by a powerful battlecarrier wasn't dangerous enough, imagine one escorted by four light cruisers. The battlecarrier will destroy any flagship in its way, and leave the stragglers to the cruisers. *'Rattenfänger:' This is a deadly battlegroup. With a light cruiser acting as flagship, it has been accompanied by one hundred and six fishing boats, eached armed with a five inch cannon. The times when the entire fleet fires at the same time, it looks like the swarm of bees have been sent for the barrage. This is truly, the Pied Piper of Hamelin with his army of rats. *'Zwei Fräulein:' The two sister ships, the Weiss Fräulein and the Schwarz Fräulein, have been grouped together, to destroy everything together as the Twin Maidens. *'Delta Wing(WIP):' A deadly battlegroup, focusing more upon air superioarity, and defended by escort battleships. Currently incompletely formed, as of this moment. *'Corsair's Armada:' This is one of the most lethal battle groups ever created. With an escort aircraft carrier, it is accompanied by two battleships, four heavy cruisers, and even seventeen destroyers. There is no possible way anything can survive the onslaught that this entire battlegroup can throw. Others: Ships that do not fall in any of the above categories. *'Transport Vessel:' A ship designed to transport supplies and materials to whereever the Corsairs require it so. *'Transport Vessel R:' A Transport Vessel converted into a cheap and ratehr effective battering ram. the cargo hold has been fileld to the brim with explosives, to turn this cheap ram into a deadly bomb lance. *'Orca:' A very dangerous ship, designed based upon the supercavitational torpedoes. This ship, will charge into enemy ships as a very deadly, explosive bomb lance. Any ships caught in the direct line of fire will be, at the very least, heavily crippled. *'Kraken(WIP):' A biological weapon, this is a real kraken, that is still being...tamed. 'Fleet Allocation' International Naval Station: Floating along the currents. As of this moment, it is south of Australia. Mobile Command Center has been spotted drifting along the west coast of South America. Large number of Galleons are currently exploring the seas. Armaggedon, Delta Wing, Tiro Finale, Overlord, Edelwiess, Raven's Nest, Sovereign, and Hyperborean, are all currently under construction. Kraken Crawler is currently at the third classified location, where rumors have it that a giant squid has been spotted. The large hull of Tiro Finale has been spotted east of Australia. 'Ship Gallery' Artanis.jpg|Artanis IMG 1479.jpg|Tsundere IMG 0911.jpg|International Naval Station Double Hepta Bay.jpg|Double Hepta-Bay Carrier Hope.jpg|Hope IMG_1462.jpg|Schwarz Fräulein IMG_1463.jpg|Typhoon's Patrol IMG_1464.jpg|Tonbokiri IMG_1465.jpg|Rattenfänger IMG_1466.jpg|Mobile Command Center IMG_1467.jpg|Kraken Crawler IMG_1468.jpg|Hyperion IMG_1469.jpg|Wiess Fräulein IMG_1470.jpg|Transport Vessel C IMG_1471.jpg|Transport Vessel IMG_1472.jpg|Transport Vessel F IMG_1473.jpg|Orca IMG_1474.jpg|Corsair's Armada IMG_1475.jpg|Galleon IMG_1476.jpg|Transport Vessel R IMG_1477.jpg|Loki IMG_1478.jpg|Transport Vessel D IMG_1480.jpg|Proto-Swarm IMG_1481.jpg|Cyanide IMG_1482.jpg|Rapture IMG_1483.jpg|Gunner Ski IMG_1484.jpg|Quasar IMG 1485.jpg|Helios IMG_1486.jpg|Hurricane IMG_1487.jpg|Wraith IMG_1488.jpg|Zwei Fräulein IMG_1489.jpg|Spiked Wave IMG_1490.jpg|San Martin IMG_1491.jpg|Pilot Ski Nighthawk.jpg|Nighthawk Reign of Skittles.jpg|Reign of Skittles 'Combat Scenes' Category:Kimi's Stuff